revengeristsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fire Rainbows
One of the most Awesome and Bad Ass weather phenomenons, FIRE RAINBOWS, are actually ice-halos formed by plate-shaped ice crystals during Jim Vivas' special attack, or by others who have mastered the hawkful arts. The name comes from its appearance as a rainbow taking the shape of flames in the sky. Other currently accepted names for the phenomenon are circumhorizont arc or lower symmetric 46° plate arc. The misleading term''"circumhorizontal arc"'' is sometimes used to describe these phenomena, although they are neither circumhorizontal, nor related in any way to arcs. The complete halo is a huge, multi-coloured band running parallel to the horizon with its centre beneath the sun. The distance below the sun is twice as far as the common 22-degree halo. Red is the uppermost colour. Often, when the halo-forming cloud is small or patchy, only fragments of the arc are seen. It is capable of blasting a circumhorizontal hole in enemies, but also in the atmosphere, so one must be careful when summoning. How often fire rainbows are seen depends on the location and the latitude of the observer. In the United States it is a relatively common halo seen several times each summer in any one place. In contrast, it is rare phenomenon in northern Europe for several reasons. Formation of the halo requires that the sun be very high in the sky, at an elevation of 58° or greater, and that a cirrus cloud or haze be present and contain plate-shaped ice crystals. The sun's altitude determines the visibility of the halo; it is impossible to see at locations north of 55°N or south of 55°S (although a lunar circumhorizon arc might be visible at other latitudes). At other latitudes the phenomenon is visible, for a greater or lesser time, around the summer solstice. Slots of visibility for different latitudes and locations may be looked up here. For example, in London, England the sun is only high enough for 140 hours between mid-May and late July. Contrast that with Los Angeles, with the sun higher than 58 degrees for 670 hours between late March and late September. Circumhorizontal arc.jpg Ohlookarainbow.jpg Circumhorizon Arc.jpg Circumhorizontal arc Banjarmasin Indonesia.png CircumhorizonArcNCarolina.JPG Rainbow clouds pictured near Kennedy Space Center, Florida.jpg The halo is formed by sunlight entering horizontally-oriented, flat, hexagon ice crystals through a vertical side face and leaving through the near horizontal bottom face (plate thickness does not affect the formation of the halo). In principle, Parry oriented column crystals may also produce the arc, although this is rare. The 90° inclination between the ray entrance and exit faces produce the well-separated spectral colours. The arc has a considerable angular extent and thus, rarely is complete. When only fragments of a cirrus cloud are in the appropriate sky and sun position, they may appear to shine with spectral colours. A circumhorizontal arc may be difficult to distinguish from an infralateral arc when the sun is high in the sky. The former is always parallel to the horizon, whereas the latter curves upward at its ends. Fire scientists study these hoping to create enough energy to burn down their failed lab to collect the insurance money. It is known that Harbjar is able to control these when voclanos arrupt. He once used it to do battle with Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem Category:Phenomenon Category:Special Attacks